<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Song of my Soul by Ruby_Pearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249844">Song of my Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Pearl/pseuds/Ruby_Pearl'>Ruby_Pearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain Meets Girl, Empath, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Secrets, Star Trek Discovery - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Pearl/pseuds/Ruby_Pearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with Control and Discovery’s journey into the future, The Enterprise and her crew are back in the field, their five year mission in play once more. </p><p>Lyrahna Alchiren is a newly minted ambassador between New Soraya and the Federation.  Having been a chartered member of the Federation for a little over a year, news of New Soraya’s latest ally has spread to nearby warp capable planets. As a result, the Federation finds itself asking for the assistance of New Soraya to help with negotiations in gaining new members of those planets already friendly with them. </p><p>Joining with Captain Pike and his crew aboard the Enterprise, Lyrahna attempts to negotiate with the Celdornians, but an old foe threatens more than the Federation’s latest charter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Pike/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hellllooooo.... I am a lifelong Star Trek fan but am a new introduction to Discovery.  Naturally I find Captain Pike to be a most interesting character and have decided I must start another work... I shall endeavor to get through it!</p><p>Forgive me any errors, I don’t have anyone to beta for me and I just whack it out as it comes to me.  I don’t know how mature or smutty this will end up being. So I guess I’ll just have to see what the interest is. ;0)</p><p>Please also forgive that I’ve binged the two seasons of Discovery in the last two days and even though this is set after, I may refer to it and may probably get things wrong.  I’ve wiki’d what I can so far, the rest is my own brain. </p><p>Please also-also enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have we received the transport coordinates from the USS Kelly?” Captain Christopher Pike asked his first officer, expecting a response almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Captain.  They’ve just arrived, the ambassador is set to join us shortly.” She answered, as expected, never missing a beat as he had become accustomed to. Pike nodded and tapped his hands against the arms of his chair before he stood.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then I guess I better get myself down there for the meet and greet.” He said, Una turning to face him from her seat at the con, a small smirk on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Be sure you make a good impression. This one is brand new.” She suggested. If there was one thing she didn’t envy of a captain’s duties, it was having to rub elbows and preen to the diplomatic masses. So frequently they were elitist and overly assured. It almost seemed a requirement of the position and it always rubbed Una the wrong way. She had yet to meet a diplomat she actually liked and she had met plenty. Captain Pike, however, tended to take these meetings in stride, keeping a healthy sense of humor running at all times. Pike shot her an offended look that was as real as a Tribble with no appetite as he walked toward the turbolift.</p><p> </p><p>“When have I ever <em> not </em> made a good impression, Number One?” He asked, his first officer rolling her eyes and letting out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Well there was that one time on Peladia III—” she started but the turbolift doors shut before she could finish her sentence.  Pike adjusted his uniform top, tugging at his collar and checking that everything was in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Peladia III doesn’t count.” He muttered to himself as the turbolift shot toward the deck that housed the transporter room. He knew Una didn’t care for the pomp and circumstance that came with diplomats, he didn’t really either, but he didn’t find them as excruciating as she did. Yes some of them were unbearably self-absorbed. The last Tellerite ambassador they had carried aboard had not only begun an argument with any officer he could find (as expected) but liked to regale anyone within earshot of all of his great battle campaigns against Andoria and the subsequent peace treaty he had helped broker. But despite this example, Pike could say many of them had thoroughly distinguished careers and had incredible stories to tell if you knew how to ask. Unfortunately he knew next to nothing about the one they were picking up today.</p><p> </p><p>He knew her name was Lyrahna Alchiren and was from a place called New Soraya, a planet that had become a chartered member of the Federation only a little over a year ago.  Her people had been warp capable for some time but Starfleet had only just made contact with them, discovering a peaceful and generous people who were very interested in joining the Federation. They had brought new technologies and resources to the table, and like those of Betazed, were known to have empathic and telepathic abilities.  They were also rumored to have another gift, but if anyone higher up on the food chain in Starfleet knew what it was, they weren’t advertising it. Either way, Pike only knew what had been shared about her through an urgent message from command. He was to divert his course to meet with the USS Kelly and take her aboard the Enterprise, deliver her safely to Celdorn, another Federation hopeful, allow her to complete negotiations and bring her back to Starbase 11. An attempt to discern why the Kelly was unable to ferry her the whole way, had earned him an earful from Admiral Durant about the chain of command and some contrived lie about the Kelly needing an EPS overhaul. Seeing as that had happened a month ago.  Pike wasn’t sure if this wasn’t a form of voluntold atonement for his part in Section 31’s current “redirection”.  Regardless, as of this moment, Pike still couldn’t say why they’d been picked for this mission other than what his own speculations were. If you could call it a mission.  They were explorers after all, this seemed like, not exploring.  </p><p> </p><p>Experience had him fully expecting an old, wrinkled ambassador. Someone who had years of life and experience under their belt and a very early bedtime.  Not that one could judge a book by its less than pristine cover, but many diplomatic missions had borne similar results and he’d had little reason to think this would be any different.</p><p> </p><p>It was safe to say Christopher Pike was <em> not </em> expecting what actually materialized on the transporter pad.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of an old, wrinkled woman, there was a young, very wrinkle free woman.  She couldn’t have been older than 30, with oddly green eyes and dark red hair with highlights of pearlescent white throughout.  The thick tresses bound in braids across her head and ending in a loose chignon at her neck, a small and simple, but well jeweled aigrette was tucked skillfully into the braids.  Her skin was pale and had a much lighter and iridescent pattern, it was similar to scales but far more delicate to the point of ornamental, the pattern tracked from her hairline and down her neck, disappearing under the collar of her clothing. She wore a sage colored dress that scooped modestly at her chest and ended in a scalloped hem at her shins; it was overlaid in a gold lace overdress embroidered with birds Pike could only assume were native to her planet as they didn’t appear to resemble any he was familiar with. He wasn’t an expert in ancient clothing styles by any means, but if memory of many of his historical courses served him, it was reminiscent of the mid 1900s; a matching lace shawl was looped around her arms.  He found it was all quite flattering, though he stopped his thought process in its tracks to get back to the job at hand. Unlike some of his counterparts in Starfleet, he was not <em> always </em> looking for an opportunity to pull his boots on. He gave a bow from his chest up.</p><p> </p><p>“Ambassador Alchiren, I am Captain Christopher Pike of the USS Enterprise— Welcome aboard.” He said, pleased to see a smile break across the ambassador's face.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Pike, please— Call me Lyra. My formal title has always been..  Well, formal.” She said, stepping down from the transporter until she was right in front of him.  She set down one of two bags she was carrying and offered a hand for him to shake Pike doing so with pleasure. He smiled back at her, finding he was liking her already.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Ambassador Lyra— Might I get your bags?” He asked, the ambassador giving him an amused look, allowing him to take one of her bags.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, on my world, I believe we would call you <em> gelaivant </em>.” She said, Pike cocking his head slightly in a questioning manner, Lyra allowing herself the small indulgence of admiring how unexpectedly handsome she found him.  She had met many Starfleet officers during the course of New Soraya’s negotiations and application into the Federation and she had found some Earth men to be pleasing enough. At first glance, she could see he had a kind smile, a strong jaw and the silver that was edging along his hairline was very appealing.  However, it was an indulgence she knew had to be over before it had begun.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid to ask what that means, Ambassador.  Hopefully nothing that would make anyone blush.” He said, looking at his transporter chief and noting the smile the man had been working on disappeared upon contact. As for the ambassador, the amused smile never left her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe it translates to… One who is <em> cheeky, </em>in your language.” She said, Pike’s face cracking into an even wider smile.  Yes, this mission was not what he had expected so far.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe my mother would say you’re right about that, Ambassador. This way if you would.” He said, encouraging her to follow him into the corridor outside the transporter room.  She did as she was asked, following the captain into the busy halls of the Enterprise. She stopped for a moment to take in the brightly colored panels lining the walls of the ship and the equally busy walkways, full of officers of different races and creeds. Pike realized she was not beside him and turned to see her pause.</p><p> </p><p>“Ambassador?” He asked, breaking her inspection to look up at him. She gave an almost sheepish look and made her way to meet him.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologize captain, your ship— it is very— vivid…” She indicated the red that outlined the corridors as they proceeded.  Pike nodded in agreement, giving a quick hello as they passed by a group of his officers heading toward the mess hall, all wearing Starfleet’s new and equally bright uniforms.  He was pleased when they all showed appropriate respect to their guest, not that he had any fear they wouldn’t, but it was part of the job to worry on occasion.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we do seem to be embracing the more vibrant things in life these days.” He finally said once they had broken free from the crowd, gesturing at his own bright gold uniform as an example.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that—” The ambassador said as they made their way closer toward the quarters that had been assigned for her. “It is a good color for you.  As is this ship.” She added, gesturing around the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>“Well thank you for the compliment, Ambassador.  And I agree, though I may be biased.” He said, the diplomat adjusting the bag in her hand as she walked with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorayan ships are not nearly as colorful, but I suppose it’s because we prefer the beauty of our planet over the beauty of a ship.” She said, Pike looking at her from the corner of his eye. She was aware he was looking at her, even peripherally, so he could tell if she was being insulting.  For a moment she grew concerned she had offended him, though depending who one asked, it shouldn’t matter much if he were.  Not wanting to make an enemy of the man, she hurried to explain herself.</p><p> </p><p>“We accept the stars, Captain. But we look toward home.” She explained, “It is difficult for us to keep away for long and we build our ships to get us there as quickly as possible.” She said, Pike nodding as they rounded a corner.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand completely, Ambassador. I find myself longing for home as well.  And I am lucky enough to run a ship that can get me there when the time comes.” He responded as they reached the doors to her quarters for the duration of their journey.  Pike leaned forward and tapped the door controls, opening it with a familiar swoosh, allowing them access to the room. He politely motioned for her to enter ahead of him, the ambassador giving an appreciative nod as she did. The room was spacious, usually saved for guests of her caliber, Pike finding it amusing and likely a good thing it wasn’t as bright compared to the rest of the ship; the room decorated in muted tones of blue. A small sitting area was arranged as the first welcome into the quarters, a desk to prepare her work for the negotiations they were heading to was set to one side, and a large bed tucked behind a half wall privacy screen; an alcove that led to a bathroom opposite it. The ambassador seemed taken aback by it, but faced the captain with a gracious smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I certainly wasn’t expecting such a large space, Captain. I am grateful for your hospitality.” She said with a sincere tone, one that Pike found he appreciated considering so many with her job title <em> did </em> expect a lot of pomp and circumstance on their behalf.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Ambassador.  We want you to feel at home while you’re with us.” He answered, setting her bag down on one of the couches that made up the sitting area and moved back to the door. “Well…” He said, knowing he should leave her be, “Take your time getting settled, but we do have a senior staff meeting planned for 1400 hours to discuss your needs for the negotiation proceedings. And, if you feel up to it, there’s a small reception planned in your honor at 1700 in the mess hall.” He shared, the ambassador nodded her head appreciatively.</p><p> </p><p>“I would be honored, I’ve been looking forward to meeting the officers that make up Starfleet— Other than <em> incredibly </em> interesting vice admirals…” She said, a rather irreverent glint in her eye as she did.  Pike had to hold back his grin, knowing he could probably name exactly who she meant by <em> interesting</em>. Some of the upper echelon of Starfleet could be terribly long winded in everything they did. He tapped the door control and it slid open for him as he backed out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful Ambassador— you’re sounding a little <em> gelaivant… </em>” The red-head laughed and nodded.  His sense of humor was certainly giving her a spark of delight.  It had been a long time since she’d been around anyone who was willing to give as good as they got.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe my mother would agree with you.” She replied.  Pike stepped into the corridor and gave a short nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, if there is anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask.” He offered, the ambassador returning the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“I will, Captain. And thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Pike turned on his heel, the doors to the ambassador’s quarters swishing shut as he did.  He walked up the corridor toward the turbo lift and back to the bridge. He didn’t notice that there was a jaunt to his step that hadn’t been quite so obvious before. When he reached the bridge, his mood was noticeably brighter and his first officer was not hesitant to point it out.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem pleased with yourself— Did you get our visitor settled in?” She asked, scrutinizing him as he made his way back to his chair, sitting back and crossing his legs before he looked at her, giving her a sly smile which told her he wasn’t going to give her many specifics.</p><p> </p><p>“I did, Number One.” He replied, the gap between what she had asked and what she meant waiting for him to fill it, but he was more than willing to leave her hanging. Wouldn’t be the first time, and no doubt was payback for a round of snark she’d thrown in his direction at some point.  His first officer shook her head and turned back to her station.</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s how it’s going to be, huh?” Her captain nodded and though she wasn’t looking at him, she could practically hear the air molecules bouncing around his head as he did. He was a ray of sunshine at the moment, which meant she wasn’t getting anything out of him and she would just have to wait for their meeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Number One.  I think you’ll find her <em> gelaivant. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>__________________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait between chapters-- I have the time to write right now, as many seem to, but I've decided to be really hard on myself and became quite buried under wiki'ing everything I can because I feel like whatever I write is wrong.  I can only hope I'm being dramatic and you enjoy this installment.  I'm also one of those people who writes the end of the story before the beginning and going back sometimes gets me!</p><p>Thank you to all who left kudos on my first chapter, I hope you came back for more!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1400 hours came quickly on an always busy Federation ship.  All of Enterprise’s officers were on the move, whether working a shift, between a shift or preparing for a shift, everyone had a purpose and a job to do.  Pike was proud to say he had a crew that functioned as effectively as this one did, not to say they didn’t have a little fun along the way, but he was never worried their primary mission would be carried out with expertise and professionalism.  At the moment, Pike was sitting at a conference table with his senior officers and the Sorayan ambassador.  She stood at the end of the table, having pulled up a screen with the Federation’s current information on Celdorn.  She had brought further intel the Sorayans had collected in their experience as well and had illuminated a few things that had still been missing.</p><p> </p><p>“Celdorn is located approximately 7 lightyears from my homeworld.  It is a relatively agrarian society and they have developed an extremely sophisticated process in gene sequencing of their farms, which allows them to produce particularly high yields in their indegnious plant species, sometimes to an increase of 100% of average.  The Federation has a definite interest in utilizing this process to see if it would be effective for other planet flora and for possible deep space missions to limit power consumption in protein resequencing. However,” She said, pushing the screen down so she had a full view of the table.</p><p> </p><p>“This is not the only resource of interest to the Federation.  Celdorn is rich with a mineral deposit that when refined and appropriately processed, is capable of strengthening certain metals by upwards of 45%.  I don’t know that I have to explain to officers on a ship of this caliber, just how beneficial that might be if shields were to fail during battle or even while investigating the phenomena you so frequently do.” She finished, Pike nodded, knowing that these were things that overall, would benefit Starfleet and in turn the Federation.  All of the species that joined brought something to the table and the sharing technology and resources was common on that front. </p><p> </p><p>“What are the Celdornians hoping for in this exchange?” He asked, the ambassador meeting his eyes from across the table.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Were his eyes just a very clear blue or were they gray? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lyrahna clenched her fingers, letting her nails bite into the palms as a reminder to herself that these idiotic thoughts of hers were not to outweigh her purpose here. Relaxing her hands once she felt she’d made her point, she pulled the chair that had been reserved at the table for her out, sitting as she considered her words. </p><p> </p><p>“Their government has not been as forthcoming with anything they might hope for, were our negotiations successful…” She began, tapping at the computer controls in front of her to send each of them a schematic or something familiar.</p><p> </p><p>“But I have some ideas.” Pike looked up from the screen ahead of him as she did, recognizing the item immediately. </p><p> </p><p>“Dilithium crystal converters?” He asked, the ambassador nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“The Celdornians have been warp capable for some time now, however dilithium does not occur naturally on their planet.” She continued, sending out another file, this time of substance she was referring to. </p><p> </p><p>“They developed their engines using a similar crystalline substance, however it is a woefully unstable power source in comparison and it breaks down very quickly when in continuous use. It has deeply affected their ability to travel into deep space.”  She tapped her finger tips against the table as she explained to her audience. </p><p> </p><p>“If they had the ability to refit their ships and gain access to mineral rights to planets with natural dilithium deposits, I feel confident they would become more involved in the galactic community.  I suspect it is one reason why Celdorn and New Soraya have never had an official treaty, despite having a relatively friendly relationship.” Una looked up at Lyra from the PADD she was studying.</p><p> </p><p>“What are the other reasons?” She asked, Pike recognizing his first officer’s usual effortless jump into defense. It was her job to help him discern potential problems, threats to their crew and mission, which he could see was exactly what she was doing now. Lyra shifted in her seat, leaning back with a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Celdornians are, what you could call, aporetic… They are not exactly isolationists, but they have yet to commit fully to any particular ally in the quadrant.” Lyra explained.  Pike could see Number One’s cogs turning, trying to assess if Lyra was any good at her job. It’s what she did. He could see Lyra’s bright emerald eyes flick to his first officer as she spoke and he pondered if the two of them would end up liking one another in any sense of the word. He spoke up as he kept an eye on them. </p><p> </p><p>“So if they’re not that open to allies, you think offering technology will help that?” He asked, Lyra giving a small nod, as she tapped at her computer interface once more. </p><p> </p><p>“I do, which brings me to my next thought on what would make them more amenable.” She said, the staff looking at the information she’d shared with them as they proceeded.  </p><p> </p><p>“What am I looking at?” Number One asked, scanning over the data that was being translated from Sorayan as she read.  </p><p> </p><p>“Life, commander.  Specifically, the ability to make it.” She responded, the brunette‘s head snapping up from the computer screen to look at the ambassador. </p><p> </p><p>“Come again?” Number One said, looking at Pike as if he had any better idea what the woman meant than she did. He shook his head, disappointing her that he did not. Lyra’s mouth curved into a smile as she looked at the first officer. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me babies make you squeamish, Commander.” She asked, Number One shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean… I suppose I thought that was a universal constant…” she said, Lyra letting out a laugh. She had been trying to get a read on Enterprise’s first officer since she had met her a half hour ago.  So far she could see the woman fairly pragmatic and very protective of her emotions, though for someone like Lyra, it wasn’t easy for a human to hide them.  </p><p> </p><p>“In many cases, it is… In others— Less so.  In terms of the Celdornians, they are an almost entirely matriarchal society.  Not necessarily by choice, but due to a genetic abnormality that has occurred over the last three generations.  The female population far outweighs that of the males and their birth rate has been falling steadily since. Based on all of the previous interactions we’ve had with them, they fear sharing that information in case it makes them a target for more aggressive species in the quadrant… To the point they’ve thus far been too afraid to ask for help.” She said.  Number One tilted her head and tapped her mouth before she proceeded with her commentary. </p><p> </p><p>“But you know about this genetic abnormality, how?” She questioned, Lyra giving her an understanding dip of her head, knowing Number One was perceptive. </p><p> </p><p>“In the few meetings New Soraya has had with them, a few Celdornians have been… Eager for help. However, it has always been on a case by case basis. The Celdornian government and its High Premier have always frowned upon those seeking help from outside their planet. Access to our medicine has never been available at this potential scale.” She explained, Number One seeming to take this explanation at face value.  Spock finally spoke up after sitting quietly for almost the entirety of this meeting. </p><p> </p><p>“You are suggesting offering Sorayan medicine over that of Starfleet and even of the Celdornians themselves? What has brought you to this determination?” He asked, Lyra looked at the Vulcan closely. She had to admit his emotional control was particularly impressive. She had met a handful of Vulcans when New Soraya had been completing their own negotiations with the Federation.  They too had been difficult to read, but their control was fluid and at ease. Mr. Spock however, seemed to have to consciously work for the level of emotional suppression he had. It was a constant conflict that Lyra did not envy, though she was familiar with it. </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Spock, it’s a pleasure to finally hear from you.” She said with a jovial tone, Pike finding a smile creeping across his face as he could see the ambassador had quickly picked up on Spock’s sometimes exhausting need to question everything.  He felt eyes on him and found Number One had caught him, as his smile directed at Lyra not going undetected. </p><p> </p><p>Well, he’d be hearing about that later. </p><p> </p><p>“I understand Federation medicine is advanced in regard to treating infertility, however, it has never treated Celdornian physiology. Although our contact has been limited because of their fear, Sorayan medicine has significantly more experience on that front.  My people believe it may even be the use of the crystals that power their ships that is causing an imbalance for them in this. If it is, we have some experience with what the genetic issue is. Additionally much of our medicine is less invasive, which I believe will help assuage that fear.” She answered. </p><p> </p><p>“Less invasive how?” Spock pressed, the ambassador’s lips pressing together in a way that Pike couldn’t quite gather meant she was annoyed by the questioning or something else. </p><p> </p><p>“I think you would simply have to see it to believe it, Mr. Spock.  A mind such as yours would likely want a more detailed understanding of how we treat illness and I am far from the level of our healers on Soraya.  Suffice it to say, it will work, given time.” She said honestly and after a moment of silent reflection, Spock gave an accepting nod.  Pike, thankful that the unending quest for knowledge from his science was satisfied for now, straightened in his seat and laid his hands flat against the conference table. </p><p> </p><p>“So, you clearly have a plan on what to address in these talks.  With that in mind, I would like to discuss the more tangible aspects of this negotiation, such as the parameters for meeting and your security throughout.” He said, the ambassador looking at him with some surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“I personally have had some experience with High Premier Ordala, and I know she will want the talks taking place on Celdorn’s surface.  She has already agreed to send more information on the meeting place and any further requirements she feels are necessary to proceed once we arrive.” She responded, Pike not entirely pleased with that plan, the idea of sending the ambassador to the planet with likely limited protection was a tactical and security risk that he didn’t care for. He would always prefer to keep her aboard Enterprise, where he had more control of the variables, knew the terrain and could protect her from harm were there to be any attempts. But the diplomatic training he had been afforded in his time with Starfleet told him given the reluctance of the Celdornians to move forward with these talks meant they needed to be treated more delicately.  Something he knew Lyra was very much aware of herself and likely taking into account with every decision. </p><p> </p><p>“You want them to be comfortable.” He said, the ambassador giving a small shrug of her shoulders as she folded her hands ahead of her, her face passive.  </p><p> </p><p>“If I am to assure them they need not fear change and friendship, then I must prove I do not fear it myself.  As for my security— I don’t—” She began, but Pike took the liberty of anticipating that she was going to suggest going alone and raised a hand to interrupt. </p><p> </p><p>“You are an ambassador of the Federation and a member of an allied planet— I would hope you’re not going to suggest I send you to a strange planet’s surface without support.” He said, the ambassador’s lips pressing together once again as she considered her words.  Pike was starting to see this must be her response when she was trying to keep from saying anything she would regret. </p><p> </p><p>“Captain, I deeply respect and am grateful for the concern for my safety—” She returned with a similar authority to his.  It was certainly not the first time Pike had been faced with objection, but for a reason he dared not entertain right now, he found this instance more appealing.  Lyra chose her words carefully because she wasn’t interested in defying him in front of his senior crew. </p><p> </p><p> “But for me, it is <em> not </em> a strange planet and my <em> suggestion </em>was to speak with High Premier Ordala regarding the size of the contingent she will allow. It will give me an opportunity to gage their comfort and the likely success of my first attempts at negotiation before I push too hard for anything.” She paused for a moment, looking him in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“If you find that acceptable, Captain.” She said, Pike feeling delightfully chastised.  As that feeling washed over him, he didn’t consider that perhaps someone else felt it too.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ambassador. I think that would be acceptable.” He said, not at all offended.  The ambassador tilted her head as she considered him and then looked to the table full of starfleet officers.  As Lyra gathered her PADD from the table and prepared to leave, Number One leaned closer to Pike from where she sat beside him. </p><p> </p><p>“I never thought I’d say this… But I think I’m starting to like her.” She said, a sly glint in her eye that only made Pike shake his head. Number One wouldn’t say something like that if she didn’t actually mean it, but he knew she was really just making fun of him. Lyra stood, readying to leave them with their work cut out for them, the group joining suit out of respect for her position. She looked at the group of them and gave a thankful smile. </p><p>“I am grateful for your assistance in preparation for this meeting, I know for a crew on a ship such as this is, your talents are wasted ferrying an ambassador to some, no doubt, fussy negotiation.” She said, the group surprised when Spock spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>“Not at all, ambassador. The Enterprise crew is composed of officers from a multitude of species. None of whom would be here if not for “fussy negotiations”.  I believe I can speak for those officers and all standing before you, by saying it is illogical to believe this crew above your service.” He said, Lyra a bit taken aback as she had not expected something quite so kind coming from him. Though she suspected that had not been his intention, given he was Vulcan, it was simply fact to him. Regardless, it had assured her that she was surrounded by a group of people who would help her complete her mission. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Spock, you are inspiring— though I sense that was not your intent.” She responded, the Vulcan raising a harshly angled brow as he nodded in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed, ambassador.”  Spock said as though that were obvious. At this, Pike interrupted before it became awkward.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we know Mr. Spock is quite frequently inspiring without intending to be, so let me just add that he is correct. We might not have been expecting to take you to Celdorn, Ambassador, but we’re glad to do our part.” He said with a decisive tone, looking at his crew as he did so. There was rarely anything he was more sure of than that. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, you all know what’s needed of you, so let’s make sure we’re ready for the Ambassador’s arrival on Celdorn tomorrow.” He said, his officers nodding in response. He dismissed them, Number One shooing them out before looking back at her captain and the ambassador who remained. She gave them a quick once over before she finally left to take her station.  Lyra smiled at the woman’s retreating form.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure if I should admire her, or fear her…” she said as she watched the officer’s disappear and the doors to the conference room slide shut.  He laughed as he knew that feeling all too well.  Number One was a force to be reckoned with, which sometimes left her difficult to get a read on. </p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, both.  She wouldn’t like it otherwise.” He answered, Lyra finding his bemusement infectious.  She could feel the bond between Pike and his first officer was particularly strong and neither had anything but the utmost respect for the other.  It was refreshing to Lyra, that two people could work in such harmony and had forged a lasting friendship from it.  Were she home, she would have others that would understand what she sensed between the two of them, but it seemed as the only Sorayan aboard, she would simply have to understand it on her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I believe you’re right about that Captain…  I will have to remember that when I’m around her.” She told him turning to face him as she did and getting caught in a gray gaze.  Realizing too late she was alone with him, Lyra’s brain immediately went to red alert as she considered what she was going to have to remember when she was around <em> him </em> as well.  She went quiet, hugging the PADDs she was holding closer to her chest, irritated that it felt as though she had regressed to an adolescent girl in the presence of a childhood crush.  Pike noticed her sudden silence and tilted his head in concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright, Ambassador?” He asked, Lyra mentally kicking herself and returning his concern with a reassuring smile, nodding her head yes.  She was here for a reason and ogling a Starfleet captain like a smitten child was not it.  </p><p> </p><p>“I apologize, Captain-- I find myself galaxies away thinking about this meeting with Celdornians.  It is very important to me that we are successful.” She told him, Pike nodding in agreement with her, giving her a look that didn’t require much in the way of empathic abilities to know he was concerned and felt sorry for worrying him over something that was hardly his fault and not worth his time to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Ambassador, it is important to all of us-- The Federation gaining a new member is always a good thing.” He replied, though he was wondering what had changed so abruptly and if he should be concerned that he had done something to instigate it.  She would have to take her smile at face value and accept that she was being honest with him that her concern was simply with the talks they were hurtling through space to get to.  She gestured toward the door, moving toward it.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I should be going-- There is still much I need to prepare for before our arrival tomorrow…” She said, Pike offering her to walk through them ahead of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Ambassador-- but I hope you’ll allow yourself an opportunity to take a moment away from your preparations to join us in the mess hall for your welcome party.” He said, Lyra giving him one more bright smile before she exited the conference room.</p><p> </p><p>“I will, Captain.  I look forward to it.” She assured him and left him on his own in the corridor outside the conference room.  He watched her as she retreated in the direction of her quarters and shook his head.  Lyrahna Alchiren was a mystery wrapped in a question.  He didn’t mind so much though, he was an explorer after all, questions and mysteries were in the job description.  He just wondered if he was going to have the time to figure this one out before she was gone.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The Enterprise crew rarely left anything to chance when it came to welcoming gatherings.  One would like to think it was because they were just a friendly bunch of spacefaring officers, and although that may be true, they certainly weren’t going to pass up the opportunity to drink and be merry under the guise of hospitality either.  As earlier shifts of officers were done with their work for the day, the mess hall began to fill; colorful uniforms replaced with more relaxed clothing choices and the low rumble of the crew chatting with one another filling the room.  Una found Pike leaning against a pylon running through the room, a drink in his hand as he watched his people socialize. </p><p> </p><p>“I see our guest of honor isn’t here yet.” She said, watching her captain’s reaction to her observation.  He looked at Una amused by her pointing out the obvious to him;  the penchant she had to gather information, even on him, was legendary and never ceased to amaze him.  He owed her plenty for her resourcefulness on that front, but he wouldn’t say her abilities weren’t concerning, in an awe-inspiring way, given her perceptiveness.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you have eyes, Number One.” He responded as he took a sip from his glass.  The dark haired officer smiled impishly, tilting her head as she took her captain’s countenance into consideration.</p><p> </p><p>“I do, captain…  That I do.” She said, Pike crossing his arms, letting his glass rest against his forearm as he looked her in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’ve got something to say, Number One, don’t hold back now.” He said, his first officer was more than happy to oblige, but before she could start, the mess hall doors opened and the ambassador entered the room.  The chatter quieted for a moment as the reason they were all here had arrived.  The curiosity of those who had not yet met her outweighed their socializing for a moment and they looked this new ambassador of the Federation over as they did.  Most people would be uncomfortable with as many pairs of eyes on them as she had on her now, however if she felt any discomfort she was not making it known.  </p><p> </p><p>She had changed out of the dress she had arrived in, to one of a similar style, only this one a light coral, lace outlined a v neckline and as well as around her waist; a pattern of flowers embroidered the bottom edge.  She had also changed her hair, loosened from its chignon into one long braid, which even resting over her shoulder the length of it reached her waist, the aigrette had been replaced with small pins with shining crystals attached to them, scattered throughout her hair.  Pike could only assume this was her version of more relaxed but he found it just as becoming as the first time he’d met her.  She moved into the crowd, some of Enterprise’s officers coming to her to introduce themselves.  Pike watched her as she interacted with his crew.  She shook hands with all who offered, smiling and answering questions as they were asked of her.  It was as though she’d been through this many times before, but according to the Federation she had only been involved in a small number of talks and often as a junior member of a delegation since joining their ranks.  More mystery.  Number One seeing the look on his face as the ambassador walked through the room, smiled and let out a small snort.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you might be doing the talking for me, sir.” She said and left him with his drink and his view, joining the rest of the crew in their festivities.  Pike would have liked to think Una had been exaggerating, but he knew that would be a lie.  It had been a long time since he had been as intrigued by someone as he was with the ambassador.  Two days ago he had wondered if he and his ship had been rerouted to bring her aboard as penance for something; she had not even been aboard 24 hours and the interest he felt in knowing her, and far more than a Federation file could tell him, had grown.  He gave his crew the chance to enjoy themselves and to introduce themselves to their guest if they wished.  </p><p> </p><p>About an hour and a half passed and although a large swath of Enterprise officers had left, there were still a handful milling around the mess hall talking with one another, looking to run the night out with their colleagues. Pike took the opportunity to speak with the ambassador himself, walking over to her when there was a lull in the conversation, walking into her periphery and grabbing her attention with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Ambassador— I hope my crew has been treating you well tonight.” He asked her, the ambassador returning his friendliness with a bright smile of her own. </p><p> </p><p>“Very much so, Captain. I have been enjoying the opportunity to meet such a variety of different people.  It has been invigorating.” She told him with genuine excitement. Pike couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pride that his crew had elicited such a response from her.  </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t argue with you there, they are a very good bunch.” He responded, Lyra could feel just how proud he was as he spoke and it gave her such a sense of who he was that Lyra found it difficult to focus on anything else. When she was quiet again, Pike wondered if a repeat of their earlier awkward departure from one another was occurring. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me I’ve managed to kill the conversation twice in one day.” He said, only sort of joking. He could see the ambassador’s skin begin to flush with embarrassment, the color rising up her neck causing the delicate iridescent scale pattern to stand out even more than they had before. She looked at him with a sheepish and apologetic face. </p><p> </p><p>“You have managed to do no such thing, Captain. You just have such an interesting <em> ioney.” </em> She said, Pike’s brow raising questioningly. </p><p>“My… <em> ioney </em>?” He asked, the ambassador laughing, knowing she had managed to catch him off guard. </p><p> </p><p>“Your… What is the word— your spirit?” She responded, Pike struggling to keep a straight face, intrigued and concerned by what she meant.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok… You’re going to have to give me more than that.” He said after a moment, Lyra feeling like her skin was on fire, flustered that she had managed to let herself be caught up so obviously that now he wanted to know more. She sighed and smiled, hoping the color in her face was not as bright as it felt. </p><p> </p><p>“My people find enjoyment in sensing the <em> ioney </em>of others, especially those we consider friends.” She began to explain, Pike happy to listen to her and certainly pleased she was considering him a friend.</p><p> </p><p>“And by sensing, you mean literally— Sorayans are empathic.” He added, Lyra nodded in the affirmative. </p><p> </p><p>“Your people are also telepathic?” He asked, Lyra’s face changing to a look of a woman who had been asked that many times before. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh… So our profile of your people isn’t all correct then?” He asked and Lyra rolled her eyes with a playful smile still on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“It may have a few errors— you’ll have to tell me everything you were told about us.” She said, Pike grinning at the tinge of annoyance in her tone.  He looked around the mess hall, finding that it had become far emptier in the last few minutes. He brought his gaze back to the ambassador. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d be happy to help you set the record straight, but what do you say to blowing this popsicle stand and taking a walk with me?” He suggested, offering his arm for her to take. The ambassador considered this, her hesitation hardly taking a moment to pass before she accepted his invitation and took his arm. The two of them left the mess hall together and into the corridor. Halls that had been bustling when she had first arrived, were now eerily quiet as the majority of the ship slept and a smaller group of officers ran the night shift.  Holding his arm, maintaining contact with him allowed Lyra an even better opportunity to sense his spirit, which delighted her. </p><p> </p><p>“Only some of us are telepathic.” She said after they had walked a few meters down the corridor; Pike looked over at her as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“How does that work?  I thought it was an evolutionary aspect of your people?” He asked, genuinely curious and since he knew very little about her in general, it seemed this was an opportune time to learn.  The ambassador tilted her head and let out a small noise in objection to that thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, I have discovered there are constants in the universe, but rarely where you expect.” She said, Pike considering this for a moment and supposing she was correct.</p><p> </p><p>“My years with Starfleet would support that assessment.  But that still doesn’t answer my question, Ambassador.” He said, the ambassador rolled her eyes heavenward.</p><p> </p><p>“You are persistent-- and is there a time when you will call me Lyra?” She said, Pike looked at her with a frown and an exaggerated look of discomfort, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll need to have known you longer than half a day before I start breaking that particular habit.” He said, the ambassador acquiescing despite recognizing he wasn’t being overly serious.  If she couldn’t feel what she did of him, she would have been surprised by how easily he could move between the seriousness his role as captain required of him and the purest form of his personality; the one that was humorous, generous, dedicated, passionate, a veritable kaleidoscope of a man.  Lyra didn’t understand why she kept finding herself looking toward him when she should be looking away and she resolved with herself that this was her last night of complete freedom before she must keep her focus on the task before her.  An indulgence that would have to last her until it was done.  </p><p><br/>
“So,” he began again, “are you going to answer the question, or will I have to divert course to New Soraya to find out for myself?” He said, the ambassador letting out a full throated laugh at his suggestion.  Pike found he was elated by the sound and more than happy to find a way to make it happen often.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe that will be necessary, Captain.” She said after she recovered from her burst of laughter, reluctantly releasing his arm, a loss that did not go unnoticed by either of them as they stopped near a window, currently illuminated by the blue light surrounding them as they raced through space at warp.  Lyra moved to stand face to face with him so he could see her fully as she spoke.  </p><p> </p><p>“My people have a relationship with our planet, each other and perhaps even the universe that is difficult to describe to someone who is not from it.” She said, Pike’s mouth curving into a half smile as he listened.</p><p> </p><p>“Try me.” He said, Lyra taking a breath before jumping into her explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorayans have three distinct abilities.” She said, Pike nodding, knowing at least part of this from what he had been told about them.</p><p> </p><p>“Empathy, telepathy and…” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Amorayn. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“Which is?” He questioned, trying to keep track of all the words she had shared with him thus far.  Lyra’s eyes looked away for a moment as she sorted through a language that was not her own, searching for the correct one.  She had taken great pains to learn it, even though the Federation depended heavily on their Universal Translator.  She knew it to be a useful tool, however her own people chose not to use one, feeling it a far more meaningful act to learn the language of those they befriended, to show they were invested in knowing them as they were, rather than what they could be.  Her eyes changed, a light behind them as she found the word she was searching for.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe the closest translation is ‘song’.” She said, Pike’s brows raised as he followed her down this rabbit hole.</p><p> </p><p>“Song…” He said slowly, unsure he was missing something in her translation to him.</p><p> </p><p>“It may not be an exact match in meaning, but your people do listen to and enjoy music, do they not?” She asked him, Pike nodding, hoping he could follow where this was going.</p><p> </p><p>“They do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… It is that and also not…” She said, a completely confused smile breaking across his face as she broke this news to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you always this easy to follow, Ambassador, or am I just lucky?” He asked, the ambassador pressing a hand to her forehead with a mixture of amusement and desperation to be more clear.</p><p> </p><p>“I did say it was difficult to explain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and you failed to mention it would require several degrees in xeno-linguistics to understand as well.” He said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye appearing, the color returning under those iridescent patterns of hers.  She let her hand drop to her throat, thoughtful once more as she considered her next words.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> must </em> be clear about this or I will never be able to show my face as an ambassador again.” She teased and finally put it into words. “My people have the ability to produce a variety of frequencies with their voices that we have yet to meet another species capable of doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really.  And this ability does what for you?” He asked, curiosity peaked.</p><p> </p><p>“The universe is made of atoms-- and those atoms vibrate, they produce frequencies of their own.” She said, Pike understood this from one of many lessons at the academy that had beaten into his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, atoms can have varying degrees of this depending on the energy introduced to them.” He responded, the ambassador nodded as she continued.</p><p> </p><p>“My people are able to feel those vibrations.  Sometimes we are able to reproduce them, in others we are able to affect them.  The most tangible use of the <em> Amorayn, </em>is to repair biological structures.” She said, Pike’s eyes widening ever so slightly as he realized what she was saying.</p><p> </p><p>“You can heal bodies.  With song?” Pike asked, Lyra nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“It is far more complex than how I am explaining.  For me, personally, I can sing to heal but I am limited; if the need is severe, I am more of an untrained medic waiting for a surgeon.” She explained, Pike nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s incredible… Many of Earth’s theorists felt music could be used to heal, but never on the level you seem to be describing.  Why would the Federation be unforthcoming about that information?  I would think our medical experts would be thrilled to meet and potentially work with those on Soraya.” He said, the ambassador shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I am afraid it wasn’t the Federation who asked for that information to be left unsaid.  It was my people.” She said, Pike’s forehead wrinkling as he questioned this decision.  The Federation respected the rights and sovereignty of their members, it wasn’t unheard of that some species despite being a member of something much larger than themselves, still maintained many secrets.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” He pressed, starting to see the Sorayan ambassador in a different light as she had clearly shared something important enough to her people to keep less known.</p><p> </p><p>“Because the <em> Amorayn </em> can do more than heal-- For Sorayans it is also a bridge to a connection that we value deeply, however, we have discovered that if shared with those who are not Sorayan, it can have a devastating effect.” She said, beginning to feel as though her feet needed to move again and turned, inviting Pike to walk with her again.</p><p> </p><p>“How so?” He asked as he moved beside her, continuing down the long gray and red corridor.</p><p> </p><p>“Although there are some similarities amongst the species found in our galaxy, none are precisely the same.  The human brain, for instance, is far different from the Sorayan brain.  My neural pathways have formed specifically to hear and understand the <em> Amorayn </em> from any Sorayan <em> , </em>yours have not.  There are many aspects of our song that would be safe for you to be exposed to, but possibly just as much that could potentially kill you if you were not appropriately protected.  It is why Sorayans only sing to heal; in times of great sadness,” she looked at him, a soft look on her face as she did, “and of great joy.” </p><p> </p><p>It was the way she said it that Pike realized just how significant this was to her.  He had met many species as a Starfleet captain, had the privilege of working with many of them on this ship and they each had a story to tell, many with abilities far beyond reasoning had he not witnessed them.  He had also been prey to abilities that were similar, years ago and although he would never accuse Lyra of the same violations he had endured with that, the scope of what her people were capable of was a question he would not be able to reconcile with quickly without knowing them better.  He remained quiet for a moment as they continued to walk together, Lyra not offended that he had not said anything further.  Although she didn’t know what had caused it, she could sense a seed of apprehension.  She offered more, in hopes of keeping that seed from sprouting.</p><p> </p><p>“Neither Soraya nor the Federation made it a demand that this be kept as you would say, classified-- but upon our admission, we asked that we be able to share it in our own way.  My people have already begun to study the medical data shared by the Federation and have found that despite the differences in our physiology, they are compatible.” She said, realizing too late how she had said that and stuttered to a halt, eyes snapping to his when he looked at her with an equally surprised look.  He stopped to look at her, wondering what was going to come next.</p><p> </p><p>“I-- mean-- with the <em> Amorayn… </em>Not… Other things...” She added stupidly, Pike finding her sudden change in demeanor far more charming than any Vulcan or Tellerite diplomat he’d ever met.  </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Ambassador.” He said, the woman letting out a sigh of irritation.  Perhaps it really was best to put indulgences aside before she proved herself wholly incompetent and capable of talking anyone out of wanting to join the Federation.  He still seemed jovial, his opinion of her hardly changed, though her opinion of herself was taking a beating.  She was not usually so easily tongue tied by any male, certainly not one she’d only known a few hours in the grand scheme of the universe.</p><p> </p><p>“You still haven’t explained the, not-all-telepathic part of this situation.” Pike asked, not needing to be empathic to sense she was feeling embarrassed by the completely innocent slip.  She stayed quiet for a little longer because this explanation would simply compound her earlier embarrassment, or perhaps she felt it would.  She straightened her spine after a second, coming to terms with the fact things happen and wallowing in it wouldn’t help.  She continued her explanation, whether it would be a learning experience not to trip over her words when she stood before someone who had reason to tell her no.</p><p> </p><p>“The <em> Amorayn </em>is at the center of all of our abilities.  Our empathic abilities occur because of it and it is unconscious, like breathing.  Though emotion does not seem a physical construct, it is and even the subtlest change affects those frequencies that allow us our ability to hear and feel differently than others.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that making sense.” He answered, the ambassador, having regained her slip in composure continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Although there is scientific reasoning as to how we can feel things the way we do, it is still a very spiritual aspect of our lives.  There are some facets of the <em> Amorayn </em>that are not entirely explainable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Such as?” He asked, the ambassador looked at him for a moment, briefly.</p><p> </p><p>“Love.” She said, turning quickly and walking down the corridor, Pike looked around, wondering if anyone else had seen that before picking up his pace to catch up with her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to have to make that one make sense to me.” He said, the ambassador obliging.</p><p> </p><p>“The <em> Amorayn </em>is a way of connecting, whether through its use or the ability it gives us to sense the emotions of others.  Sorayans are drawn to the connections we make with others. We enjoy socializing and meeting new people, but even so, it is more than that.  We long to find another that resonates in perfect harmony with us; we believe it is their true self.” She said, Pike struggling to understand.</p><p> </p><p>“Their true selves, what does that feel like to someone like you?” He asked out of an explorer’s curiosity and perhaps a sudden wonder of how she perceived him through the abilities he knew she had.  She responded with a half-hearted smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I do not know, Captain.  I have yet to experience it.” She answered, Pike finding her response hard to believe.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Not even with your own family?” He asked, the ambassador laughed at that suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>“I do adore my family, and I share some of the strongest bonds I could with another, but even so, what I am talking about is a matter of literal harmonization.  It opens the door to the mind and soul of two people in a way that is not easily described by anyone who has experienced it.” She said, a strange feeling coming over Pike as she told him this.  What would it be like, to experience another so completely?  He found the prospect terrifying, but no less stirring.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know anyone who has?”</p><p> </p><p>“My mother and father.  A handful of friends.  I’m sure there are others on New Soraya that have, but do not know them personally.  As I said, it does not always happen between two people, even if they feel very deeply for one another.  My own brother has a wife who he adores with his entire being, but they live without harmonization and without the <em> Amorayn’s </em> gift.” She finished, Pike considering this as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“The gift being telepathy?” He queried, the pieces finally fitting together as she shared about her people and he was vindicated when the ambassador nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.  The number of conversations my mother and father have had without saying a word is astronomical, but even that is only the surface.  They know what the other is going to say, do, even feel, sometimes before the other does.  They know each other as deeply as they know themselves.  Their union is hardly a perfect one, but it is one many aspire to have.” She told him.  He was utterly fascinated by this information and it made him look forward to the opportunity to see Soraya once the ambassador’s mission was done.</p><p> </p><p>“That must be remarkable.” He said, Lyra looking at him as he said it and feeling a shock fly down her spine as she did.  His sincerity in trying to understand her, someone who had been a complete stranger less than a day ago, brought her an elation she had not been expecting.  This was unusual, not the way of things for her in life, and on one hand it unsettled her, while on the other she found it thrilling. </p><p> </p><p>“If my mother and father are to be believed, it is.” She said, neither realizing they had stopped once more, standing very close to one another in the middle of the corridor.  The universe around them suddenly became very small and it seemed as though all was quiet.  The hum of the ship, and the sound of doors to the departments throughout the ship or the errant wisp of conversation between colleagues all but disappeared.  There were simply the two of them. There was no telling how much time had passed before a call for an officer passed through the comm system.  The two of them startled back to the moment as whatever spell was broken.  Shaking her head to clear it, Lyra looked around, looking for some sign of the time.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies, Captain.  I must be keeping you from something, I didn’t realize just how much of your time I had taken.” She said, Pike reached for the collar of his uniform, tugging at it unconsciously as though it had suddenly begun to tighten around his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“No, apologies necessary, Ambassador-- My time is yours.” He said, gesturing toward the turbolift to take her to the deck her quarters were on.  They remained quiet as it took them to their destination, but it was not lost on either of them when the other stole a look under the pretense of looking at something else.  Before long they reached her quarters, stopping just ahead of the doors.  Lyra turned to face Pike again, her dark emerald eyes meeting his gray ones.</p><p> </p><p>“I would like to thank the crew again for their welcome, if you would be willing to pass my gratitude along to them, Captain.” She said, Pike nodding but not sure her words were passing beyond the cobwebs that had abruptly made an appearance in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course-- I would be happy to.” He answered her, he felt like his feet were glued to the floor, even knowing at some point he would have to leave her and return to his own quarters.  Lyra fought a similar situation from where she stood ahead of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” She started, her voice and mind not in synchronization, one running to catch up with the other, “If you could let me know when we’re within range of Celdorn, I would appreciate it-- I feel it is best to give them an appropriate warning before we arrive and it will allow me to reach out to Ordala about-- the delegation…” She managed to get out, Pike nodding as though his head were on a bobble.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’ll be sure to have my communications officer arrange a transmission for you…” He responded, Lyra pushed the veil that was currently blocking her ability to think aside, desperate to move forward.  She didn’t realize she was reaching out until her hand made contact with the golden sleeve of his uniform.</p><p> </p><p>“And perhaps… When the day’s deliberations are done, you would be willing to share more with me-- About yourself and Earth; I’m afraid my time there was limited when I arrived to meet with the admiralty.  I did not get to see as much of it as I would have liked, but the view from space was beautiful.” She said, Pike smiling down at her in total agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I would say it’s one of the most beautiful sights we get to see when we’re home.  I’d be glad to tell you more about it.” He responded, his thoughts entirely on her hand on his arm, despite the separation provided by his uniform, he could still feel the warmth her hand provided.  His skin felt like a thousand tiny electrical storms were running across it and if he checked, the hair on his arms would be standing on end.  Lyra let him go and Pike mourned her loss far more than he would have liked to admit.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” she told him as she reached behind her for the controls to her door, “I look forward to hearing about Mojave.” She said, pressing the open button, the doors swishing open for her.  Pike gave an appreciative dip with his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Lyra.” He said, the ambassador stepping back into her quarters and giving him one final smile before wishing him good night.  The doors closed and the two turned in their respective places, a change going unnoticed by its participants.</p><p> </p><p>Unconscious.   Like breathing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pike was woken by an alarm and for the first time in a very long time, he was almost sad to have to be awake. The intentionally irritating tone grabbing him by the brain and shaking him awake made only more irritating by the fact he had been wrapped so thoroughly in a dream he was enjoying that the idea of leaving it had been nearly unbearable. As his eyes opened, bleary with sleep, his mind tried to clamp down on fine details that were already beginning to slip away from him upon consciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been in a room, made entirely of wrought metals in impossibly delicate designs and glass, the space filled with beautiful flowers, the likes of which he had never seen on Earth. Everything was in a state of bloom, the colors intense and powerful.  As he walked around the, now apparent, greenhouse he heard voices outside, but he could only just make out the shapes of people outside the beveled glass but nothing more. He could hear a small voice that sounded like a child somewhere outside. There were words being spoken outside the glass; he didn’t understand them, but he wasn’t concerned, he felt completely at peace here. He continued to walk the aisles between the flowers in the greenhouse admiring them until the sound of doors opening caught his attention. He turned to look at whoever was joining him but all he saw was a flash of red before his alarm had shaken him from his rest and the images of the ornate greenhouse and contents were sucked into the recesses of his brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damnit.” He muttered as he rubbed his face and then growled at the computer to shut the alarm off. He sat up in bed, savoring the quiet now that the sleep shattering alarm was off and he could be alone with his thoughts. He continued to think about his dream; he couldn’t remember the last time he had even had a dream to remember, much less slept so soundly through the night he could even bother to remember it when it happened.  He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, he supposed it didn’t really matter. Today was a big day and having a dream about a room full of flowers wasn’t going to make it go more smoothly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slid his legs out from under the bedsheets, feet landing on the cool floor of his quarters. The sudden change in temperature working effectively in waking him up. He stood and began his daily preparation for duty, the cool splash of water from his bathroom sink</span>
  <span> clearing the last dregs of sleep from eyes and his mind.  He shaved his face and organized his hair, a mess after a full night of sleep before getting his uniform on. As he was adjusting his collar he heard the comms in his room go off and Number One calling for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Number One?” He responded, the final adjustments to his uniform done and ready for him to go on duty.  His first officer’s disembodied voice filtered into his quarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are two hours out from Celdorn and within communications range, sir.” She answered, Pike nodding his head, a long day was well ahead of them it seemed and starting right on time.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you made Ambassador Alchiren aware yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was next on my list, Captain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, make sure communications gets her a link with the High Premier, she wanted to reach out to her before we arrived.  I’ll be on the bridge shortly.” He ordered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Number One acknowledged and the comm went silent.  Pike looked around his quarters one last time to be sure he had forgotten nothing to be prepared for the day.  One deep breath later and he was on his way to the bridge. It wasn’t long before he was the most popular man on the ship, officers offering reports and requests before he’d even made it to the bridge. It was par for the course running a ship of this size, but some mornings, it would be nice to be able to make it to his chair before the vultures descended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between operations, his thoughts repeatedly returned to the dream he had been woken from so abruptly earlier. He couldn’t place where he had been, it had been unfamiliar unlike any place he had visited in his time with Starfleet that he could remember, and yet it felt like home. He also couldn’t explain why he was pondering on it so much. It had been a dream, nothing more.  The thoughts of this dream should have been mysterious enough, until he began to wonder about Enterprise’s guest. She had responded to Number One’s message saying she would remain in her quarters until they arrived, claiming a need to prepare herself for their meeting with the High Premier. Although he knew she was under no obligation to make herself available this close to her intended mission, he found he had been hoping she would, if only just to be— He shook that train of thought from his head for what felt like the thousandth time, before looking toward the helm; where Una and Amin were busily going about their business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to Celdorn, helm?” He asked, his voice a little tenser than he had anticipated. Una turned to look at him, blue eyes skeptical at his attitude. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Approximately 45 minutes— Sir.” She answered, the question under the response very clear. He looked back at her, reminding himself his first officer was perceptive and unwilling to take excuses for anything out of character. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Number One— since I have a little time, I’ll be in the conference room making sure any final details are in place. Please make sure the ambassador is kept updated on arrival.” He said, standing up and tugging the edge of his uniform shirt down in response. Number One nodded in understanding, it turned to shaking her head as his back turned for the conference room.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pike sat at the conference table, scrolling through the file on the Celdornians and Lyrahna’s notes on her experiences with them and High Premier Ordala.  Lyrahna’s observations on the leader of Celdorn were thorough but thoughtful. He could tell by the way she wrote about her, Lyrahna respected Ordala; she had made several points regarding the Premier’s emotional attachment to her people and her planet; her sincerity in wanting to bring her people forward into the galactic community and her fear of them being taken advantage of in their declining generational state all of which were written in a voice of a friend.  Pike found the ambassador’s way of finding the root of what needed to be addressed interesting; having worked with a surplus of Vulcan ambassadors during his career, he knew their assessments were, naturally, logical and astute on the statistics of a negotiation. Although effective at their work, their lack of emotional response tended to keep them from digging too deeply into that aspect of those they were negotiating with and it sometimes oversimplified what was called for.  This ambassador, however, appeared to depend heavily on it. He was looking forward to seeing her work. As he thought this, he was called to the bridge, the Enterprise entering Celdornian space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked into the bridge as they exited warp just ahead of the planet they were traveling to.  He stopped to take a look at the planet now filling the viewscreen. It was bright, green and looked completely normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here we are.” He said as he walked toward the screen, looking for the usual clues that made a planet alien to Earth. Enterprise drew closer, the marble ahead of them getting bigger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be within transporter range in the next ten minutes, sir.” Number One updated him, Pike nodding as he continued his inspection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything on sensors we should be concerned about?” He asked, finally looking at her from where he stood, the dark haired woman pulling up scans on her console and looking them over until she could safely shake her head in the negative. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, sir. Everything appears normal, no ships, weaponry or unidentified power signatures.” She said, Pike letting out a breath, not realizing he’d been holding it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s always a good sign when there aren’t any guns pointed at you when you arrive. Bring us into a standard orbit and alert the ambassador and the landing team to meet me in the transporter room, we’ll confirm the coordinates once she’s prepared to transport.” He ordered, Number One and his comms officer working on his command instantly.  Pike turned on his heel toward the turbolift doors making his own way to the transporter room, as he passed by Number One he gave her a nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Number One, you have the conn while I accompany Ambassador Alchiren to the surface.” He said, his first officer nodding in the affirmative. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood, Captain. And good luck.” She said as Pike walked into the turbolift, turning to watch his crew rearrange themselves to make up for his absence.  Like a Swiss watch. He only hoped these negotiations went as smoothly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arrived in the transporter room with his security team, checking with his transporter chief that the coordinates had been sent to his station for their arrival on Celdorn.  He heard the doors to the transporter room open behind him as the chief confirmed they were ready; turning to face the sound, and found himself stunned into silence. Lyrahna looked every bit the ambassador she was, in fact, she looked very much more than an ambassador.  She wore a dress fit for a queen, dressed in pale cream gold silk overlaid in delicate lace and filigree embroidery that trained behind her, caped sleeves and scooped neckline beaded in seed pearls and lace flowers wrapped around her. At her neck was a delicate silver necklace of opalline flowers.  Her dark red hair was partially braided, the rest loose down her back and beyond her waist. Tucked at the crown of her head was a diadem, dotted with pearls, clear stones and beautifully fashioned winged insects that appeared similar to dragonflies, soared across the silver background they were melded to.  She entered the room, her countenance far more stoic than it had been the day before, her walk straighter and the purpose with which she entered told Pike she was prepared for battle-- even if it was a peaceful one. He found himself staring until the solid click of her shoes against the smooth floor of the ship brought him back and he mentally checked himself for the distraction.  He cleared his throat, the ambassador looking at him as he did, a brief smile and nod from her the only evidence of the woman he had spent time walking with the night before. He wasn’t sure if he had any business being disappointed by it, but he felt it anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ambassador, we have the transporter coordinates from the High Premier’s head of security and are prepared to transport at your word.”  He said, the ambassador nodding in acknowledgement, she looked around at the team he had chosen, seeing it was made up of female officers.  She looked back at the captain with a grateful look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you took my advice about the officers you chose to bring.” She said, now Pike’s turn to nod in agreement.  The ambassador had reached out to him after speaking with the High Premier and suggested that the team be made up of female officers, to aid in the Celdornian’s comfort with the talks.  Although the Celdornians were matriarchal due to a decline in their male population, their culture had deeply ingrained beliefs on the stations of men and women because of it. In an attempt to keep the High Premier from feeling that culture was being threatened, Ambassador Alchiren had agreed to a small complement of up to five Starfleet officers and although Ordala had not specifically stated she would prefer they be female, the ambassador had sensed it would be preferred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, we defer to your judgment on the matter, Ambassador and if it helps, I agree with it.  I do however, wonder, if you would prefer my first officer accompany you rather than myself?” He asked her, the ambassador's looking at him questioningly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I ask,” he continued, “because Una is more than capable of offering any assistance you may need and perhaps more fitting, given the political structure on the planet.” He said, hoping it was obvious he meant that as a woman, Number One may be a better fit for the mission, though he hoped she would say no, simply because he was curious to see her work.  The ambassador broke into a wide smile, one that was far more familiar than when she had entered; one which Pike would only admit to himself he was relieved to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate your willingness to be so flexible on the matter, Captain Pike-- and I have no doubt your first officer would be an excellent choice, but I believe this party will be sufficient as it is.  I have spoken to High Premier Ordala about your accompanying me as a captain of Starfleet and I think you’ll be pleased to know she is looking forward to meeting you.” She responded, Pike feeling his own relief at her words and an almost disjointed wash of satisfaction that he wondered briefly were his own.  He smiled back at her and gestured toward the transporter pad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I am at your disposal, Ambassador.  If you’re ready…” He suggested and the ambassador gave a slight nod, her face settling back into the more serene state it had been in when she had arrived. She walked to the transporter pad, grabbing her skirt to get it out of the way as she stepped up on it and getting herself settled; the security team and Captain finding their places around her.  Pike and his officers standing at ease, hands behind their backs as they waited, the Ambassador nodding to the transporter chief that she was ready. The familiar light of the transporter enveloped them and within seconds they arrived on Celdorn. They were greeted by a large group of Celdornians, the majority dressed in uniform like his own officers, but a few dressed as though ready for a royal court.  Pike recognized this from Lyrahna’s notes that the High Premier had several aides, two of whom had been selected by the Premier to assist with the negotiations. The two chosen for this task, immediately came forward and bowed low upon seeing the Ambassador, Lyrahna returned the favor in smaller fashion. One of the aides looked at Lyrahna and gave her a bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ambassador Alchiren, you and your contingent are brightly greeted.”  She stated, but the greeting was cut short, the uniformed guards straightening to the point of cracking spines as the imposing form of the High Premier rounded a corner, her aides immediately stepping back and showing deference to their leader.  She was a tall and somewhat severe looking woman. Her dark hair was pulled high on her head in an elaborate hairstyle that Pike wouldn’t be able to describe even if he had wanted to try. A waterfall of gems had been arranged throughout it and sparkled in the sunlit hall they stood in.  She was dressed in a deep blue and form fitting dress, covered in stones that matched those in her hair; all organized in designs similar to those adorning the halls of this place, symbols of her station. Her eyes were nearly as dark as her hair and they were surrounded by gold and silver tattoos that reached from her eyes across her temples, nearly into her hair. Her people were similarly marked though all were differing in some way as they were ancestral and designed by each family.  Ordala stopped just ahead of Lyrahna, looking the Ambassador over with a keen eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ambassador.” She said, her voice husky and firm, but not unfriendly.  Lyrahna bowed her head to the High Premier in appropriate courtesy to their host.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“High Premier, we are honored for the opportunity to meet with you regarding negotiations with the Federation.” She responded, turning to Pike and turning the High Premier’s attention in his direction.  “Might I introduce Captain Christopher Pike, of the USS Enterprise. He has graciously offered to assist me in representing Starfleet during these talks.” She said with a gentle authority. Following Lyrahna’s lead, he bowed to the High Premier who gave him a tranquil smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bright greetings to you both.  We are pleased to meet with the envoy of the Federation and work toward building a lasting amity between us.” She said, her voice one of complete sovereignty.  If Pike had thought Lyrahna carried herself with authority, Ordala was the very image of it. He doubted the woman had ever allowed herself the opportunity to show anything but absolute strength; likely because the needs of her people were far more important to her than being herself around them.  He appreciated that Lyranha was freer in that sense. Ordala waved her aides over for introductions, the two moving quickly in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“My aides, Tetrall and Indeyna.  They assist us in our normal administrative matters and have been chosen to do so during our talks-- they are also available to you, should you need help with anything during your stay with us.” She said, the two nodding their heads toward Lyrahna and Pike in agreement.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, High Premier.  We are grateful for your hospitality.” Lyrahna said in response, Ordala’s muted responses proved difficult for Pike to read with clarity. She seemed to be made of stone, a far cry from the words describing her in Lyrahna’s observations but he sincerely doubted the ambassador would be so incorrect about another being, especially given her abilities. He supposed he would just have to go on faith. Something he was certainly used to after the last few years. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I echo the Ambassador’s sentiments, High Premier. I look forward to the opportunity to be involved in these negotiations.” He added, the High Premier looked him over for a moment, her face completely unreadable. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We see.” Was all she managed to say, a flick of her hand sending her aides scrambling ahead and some of her guards following them as they walked through the hall.  Pike tried not to take that as a sign he had done something offensive within the five minutes they had been there. Lyrahna had been clear that the High Premier was not easily swayed but he had hoped a good first impression would help.  He wasn’t sure what to make of this response as he walked closer to the ambassador to follow their host. Lyrahna took the moment as they fell into place behind Ordala, to look at Pike. She made a jovial face at him that lasted only a second but told him she didn’t take the High Premier’s short response to him seriously, his own face struggling to keep stoic.  They entered an ornate room, of which one side was a row of windows, the light of the twin suns of the system filtering through them; at the center of the room was a long stone table with enough seating for the five of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our security will wait at the doors.” The High Premier said, another wave of her hand giving a silent order to her people, who followed it instantly. Pike looked at his own team and nodded in the direction the others had gone, his officers following suit. The High Premier walked to the end of the table to take a seat, stretching out a hand to invite Lyrahna to follow suit in the seat at the opposite end.  Pike found himself walking ahead enough that he was able to pull the chair out for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ambassador.” He offered, Lyrahna looked at him with surprised appreciation as she sat; Pike guided the seat forward as she settled in. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Captain.” She said once she had and Pike was on his way to his own chair. The High Premier watched with veiled interest, unaccustomed to human pleasantries.  She leaned back in her seat waiting with calm patience for Pike to be seated. Once he was she looked to her aides who moved to a small sideboard filled with refreshments. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ambassador, we hope you remember the taste of our sweet Pashan nectar. We have made it special for yours and the Captain’s visit with us.” She said as Tetrall and Indeyna proceeded to bring small glasses full of a light amber colored liquid to the table, first serving the High Premier and then their guests. Lyrahna nodded and thanked Tetrall as she handed her her drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, High Premier— I remember it was quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>potent</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She said, giving a pointed look to Pike, a subtle warning he gathered as Indeyna handed him his own glass.  The High Premier’s face tipped up and the smallest, almost indiscernible smile curled her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pashan nectar has been known to test even the sturdiest of hearts, but if I recall ambassador, your heart did not need testing.” She said, lifting her glass in toast. Lyrahna and Pike followed suit.  Ordala looked at the captain, tilting her head ever so slightly to study him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wonder, Captain Pike— If </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> heart will be tested.” She said as she lifted her glass to her lips. Pike wasn’t sure what to make of her comment but lifted his own anyway.  He heard Lyrahna clear her throat as she lifted her drink high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“High Premier— Captain Pike is one of the most highly decorated officers for acts of valor and duty in the fleet. If anyone’s heart has proven itself, I believe it would be his.” She said with sincerity Pike realized he hadn't been expecting. His service record wasn’t a state secret and as an ambassador of the Federation, she was within her rights to have looked through it upon learning he would be accompanying her to Celdorn but it was still a surprise to hear her speak of it. She looked at him over her glass briefly before her eyes turned back to the Premier.  Ordala gave an acquiescing nod and took a sip from her drink. Pike joined them, the liquid was sweet as suggested and on its face delicious. However as it made its way down, its sweetness turned to a fire that kicked all the way down his throat. He’d had his fair share of Earth’s most edible lighter fluids as a young officer and he’d partaken of Andorian Ale on rare occasions, which was known to have a hell of a kick; but this was at a different level. He felt his jaw tighten in response to the sudden bonfire in his gut and had to work to keep from letting out a deep breath to try to cool his burnt insides, though he wondered if he’d forgotten how to breathe at all as his lungs went up in flames. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he took small, testing breaths to refill his chest, he felt a sudden tug of amusement that he knew wasn’t coming from him. His eyes flashed across the table to where the High Premier sat, still stoic and unmoved before turning to Lyrahna, who was looking down at her drink with a sudden intensity, unable to look him in the eye.  He didn’t get the chance to investigate further before the High Premier broke their silence with a laugh, which was almost more stunning than the burn of the Pashan. It was a surprisingly musical laugh, for a woman who had made a point to remain distant since their arrival. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We applaud you, Captain.” She said as the laughter left her and she was able to arrange her countenance to a more familiar one. “Many men have tried and failed to contain their surprise upon their first attempt of Pashan— it is truly a </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> drink.” She tipped her glass in Lyrahna’s direction and gave a nod of approval before finishing the last of the liquid from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ambassador Alchiren, it seems, has spoken the truth to us about your heart, Captain. We hope you feel gratitude to her for such a testimony.” She said, her authority back on full display. Pike nodded, as he too took another drink, this time prepared for the fire. He took a breath and looked at Ordala. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, High Premier and only hope I can continue to earn her confidence.” He answered, the leader of Celdorn appeared satisfied with this and crooked a finger at her aides. The two of them proceeded to pick up the Celdornian equivalent of PADDs from the side table and distributed them to those still sitting. The High Premier activated hers and once more leaned back in her chair as the data shared between the Federation and Celdorn loaded to its screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, if you will allow us the honor of calling these negotiations to order, ambassador—” she began, Lyrahna nodding in approval of the High Premier’s request, Ordala skimming the screen of her PADD to draw up their first order of business. “We would ask that you begin by explaining the Federation, thoroughly, to us. And why our people should welcome it as a friend amongst Celdornians.” She asked. Lyrahna began to speak but Ordala held up a hand to quiet her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We would like to hear this from the Captain, of both the Federation and Starfleet-- And then we ask you to speak to us not as a Federation ambassador, but as a Sorayan.” She asked, Lyrahna looked to Pike and smiled, he was getting the sense this was not a surprise to her.  He wondered how much of this meeting Lyrahna had expected and how much of it she had simply sensed of everyone sitting at the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, High Premier.  Captain Pike-- would you?” Lyrahna said as she activated her own PADD, Pike sat forward in his chair, clasping his hands together ahead of him on the cool stone of the table.  He took a breath before launching into a careful but truthful explanation of the Federation and Starfleet as he knew it. He explained the vision of both organizations, of peaceful exploration and fellowship with new worlds and their inhabitants; and spoke frankly about the promise of Starfleet, the kinship found among its members and their commitment to duty, learning and the protection of those more vulnerable.  His pride in his fellow officers and his work showed through in every word he spoke. Although he was entirely focused on his words to the High Premier, he could feel Lyrahna’s eyes on him and a quiet gladness over his presentation. The High Premier as he had come to expect in the short time they had spent together, remained still, her face passive as she listened. Before long he felt he had said all he needed to and had shared as much as he could in support of the Federation.  Once he had finished, the room went quiet once more, one side waiting for the other to speak. Finally, the High Premier looked to Lyranha, her eyes clear but questioning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you agree with Captain Pike’s words, Ambassador?  You feel the Federation and its Starfleet are as he tells us it is?” She asked, Lyrahna nodding in response.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“High Premier, I would not be here if I did not believe it.  Though Captain Pike put into words what I could not; I am an ambassador for the Federation and I believe in their cause, but I have not lived it as he has.” She said honestly, the High Premier pondering on her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have never known Sorayans to be false to Celdorn.  In fact we find them to be one of few we would entrust with the task we have before us…  We find those who give a life of service to others most agreeable...” She went quiet for a moment, looking between the two of them and continuing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are curious, Ambassador.  Did you consider this when you asked to include the Captain in our deliberations?” She asked, Pike looking at Lyrahna from his seat, unsure if the High Premier was asking out of insult or sincerity.  It was not lost on him that he had apparently been in the dark about Lyrahna’s reasons for asking him to come with her. The ambassador smiled at her counterpart, a bright, much more open smile than said counterpart had yet to manage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, High Premier.  Did it work?” She said simply, the question hanging in the air between the two women before the High Premier’s face finally broke into a true smile and a warble of laughter soon followed.  She reached for her PADD and flicked her fingers across it to make the data she had chosen ping onto the screens of Lyrahna and Pike’s as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we get to the details then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The talks went more smoothly after that exchange and Pike finally got to see Lyrahna in action as she discussed the minute details of what either side was offering.  She was kind, but had no problem being firm when needed. Ordala was open to discussion, but she was working hard to make sure her people were first and foremost in receiving the offerings of this union between Celdorn and Federation and was more than happy to push the issue to see where it got her.  Lyrahna remained on course through it and proved to be evenly matched with the High Premier in maintaining a compromise that was fair to both sides. It turned into a long day of deliberations and by the time the suns had set on Celdorn they had made progress, but it wasn’t over. Ordala had finally determined she’d had enough and that it was time for them to break for dinner.  Neither Lyrahna nor Pike were upset with that demand and willingly called it, following the Premier from the conference room they had spent the majority of their day in. Ordala made a point to walk with Lyrahna, wanting a word with the ambassador.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have grown, Lyrahna.” She said without a shred of sarcasm in her voice, “You have always been your father’s daughter, but in the end, you have become something even we did not foresee in our time as Soraya’s acquaintance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyranha’s eyes turned to the woman she walked beside, trying to determine if she was being magnanimous, but found the High Premier was being as sincere as the woman would allow herself to be.  Lyranha felt it keenly and was appreciative of it, as the High Premier was not known for giving compliments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, High Premier-- I am grateful for such praise from you.” She responded, the High Premier’s face changing in a way that told Lyrahna she should not necessarily expect a repeat of the performance.  As they moved closer to the banquet hall, the High Premier spoke again, resting a hand against Lyranha’s arm as she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We find your choice in colleague to be an interesting one, Ambassador.” She said, Lyrahna sensing her counterpart’s curiosity about the now infamous Captain Pike.  Lyrahna was unsurprised by it, but also found she was mildly irritated by it as well. Which she knew she had no right to be but there it was anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain Pike has proven he is a fine example of Starfleet and by proxy the Federation.” She answered, the High Premier looking behind them where Pike was bringing up the rear.  He realized he was being watched and saw the leader of Celdorn looking over her shoulder at him, the Federation Ambassador not so subtly trying to keep her eyes straight ahead. Based on the look the High Premier was giving him, Pike felt like he was about to be eaten alive.  The High Premier’s eyes narrowed for a moment before she turned back to watch where she was going. She leaned in to say something to Lyrahna, leaving him to wonder if he wasn’t being left out of a conversation because it was about him. He was going to have to have a talk with the Ambassador about a few things before the night was done.  He didn’t have much time to consider what he was going to say before they arrived in the banquet hall that was covered end to end in delectable looking food and drink. Along with the High Premier and her aides, several officials from the Celdornian government had been invited to dine with them and they were swept away by their hosts. Before either could balk, Lyrahna and Pike were separated and sent to opposite ends of the table, Lyrahna seated between Tetrall and a councilwoman; Pike was seated between Indeyna and the High Premier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the number at the table, the conversation was quiet but plentiful.  He had answered questions regarding Starfleet and his service sent his direction by those seated at his end of the long table.  Indeyna asked several exceptional questions about Enterprise’s mission and some of the phenomena his crew had studied over the years.  It became apparent the young woman was fascinated by the secrets of the universe and had a desire to explore it. Happy to encourage her, he answered questions with great patience until the young woman excused herself to prepare for tomorrow’s continued talks, leaving Pike more or less alone with the High Premier.  She had finished her meal and was now winding down with a drink that appeared to be something other than the Pashan he’d endured earlier. Pike finished the last of his meal, his eyes working their way across the table to where Lyrahna sat, also answering questions from the curious people surrounding her. She was at ease now and she smiled much more easily than she had when the day had first begun.  He liked it when she smiled; liked it more when she smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has a way with people.” Pike heard, realizing the High Premier was talking to him.  His attention was pulled from Lyrahna and back to the dark haired Celdornian leader. She sat back in her seat, fingers tapping against the glass in her hand, her gaze on Lyrahna as well until she turned it to him.  He nodded, deciding the High Premier might soon be a member of the Federation, but she was not a friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is.” He said hoping to keep the conversation short but the High Premier was persistent and not one to be denied much of anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We sometimes feel the Sorayans are at an advantage with their abilities.  We find it annoying. And they </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> we find it annoying, simply by being near us.  But Lyrahna…” She caught herself and rephrased, “Ambassador Alchiren… She has never been unfair with her gifts and we know she has used them to try to better our people’s lives, especially today, having you along to tell your story to us..” She said in a tone that was surprisingly kind.  Pike looked back at Lyrahna and it hit him that he might not have known her very long, but he fully believed and agreed with what Ordala was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And to better ours, the Federation benefits from this as well, High Premier.” He said, the leader of Celdorn tilting her head, eyes fixed upon him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That remains to be seen… However-- might we tell you something, Captain?” She asked, Pike nodding in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He assented, not that he was under any illusion he actually had a say in the matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We believe certain people come together for a reason.  Though it may not always be clear why.” She said looking less than subtly across the table to Lyrahna who was beginning to offer goodnights to those she had been dining near.  Looking back at Pike, the High Premier offered one last piece of advice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No matter what happens here, we hope you think that too.” She said, finishing her drink, setting the glass on to the table with a clink, before standing, her remaining aide joining her as the Premier bid everyone good night.  As she did, Pike saw from the corner of his eye, Lyrahna slip from the hall before the rest of the dinner party did. As the Premier and her aide left for the night, Pike followed Lyrahna’s footsteps out into the corridor, the ambassador not too far ahead of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ambassador!” He called out, Lyrahna stopping and turning to look over her shoulder to see him coming up from behind.  She waited with no ill look upon her face and certainly did not seem to be annoyed by his interrupting her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain.” She said as he reached her, now that he was near her, he felt something and it was difficult to discern what it was, but he was not disturbed by it in the slightest.  He offered his arm, like he had the night they had first met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to walk with me, Ambassador?” He asked, the red haired woman smiled and took his arm with little hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would.” She answered and the two continued down the corridor together, finding an open balcony after a few minutes of quiet travel.  It provided a view of the city the High Premier’s residence was the center of. As the suns had set and the evening had settled in, the city had slowed, its inhabitants preparing for rest after a long day.  It was quiet as they stopped at the stone rail of the balcony, it was spring on Celdorn, the weather was still deciding if it wanted to be warm and without the heat of the suns, there was a light chill in the air.  They took in the sight for a few silent moments before Lyrahna finally spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know something is bothering you, Captain. You should ask your question.” She said, her eyes fixed on the city.  Pike had worked with many different species, some of which were empathic, telepathic and anything else he could imagine, but this was different, he hadn’t had the response to them he did to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know the High Premier would react to me the way she did?  Is that why you asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to join you and not my first officer?” He questioned, Lyrahna’s eyes remaining on the city as he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I owe you an apology, Captain.” She responded eventually, before turning her head to look him in the eye.  He couldn’t truly explain how he knew, but he could tell it was heartfelt as she said it; certainly not the first time he had perceived feelings that he wasn’t entirely sure were his own today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did know the High Premier would have the reaction she did to you-- Or at least I felt she would.  I should have been honest about my reasons for asking you to join me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t unreasonable for an ambassador to ask a Starfleet Captain to assist them during negotiations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I was not forthcoming about why and I can understand why you would feel discomfort over the realization.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t offended, Ambassador.” He tried to reassure her, wanting her to know he wasn’t angry about the situation, simply curious.  Her quiet smile told him he didn’t have to work so hard to make that clear. “You knew that already…” He said simply, Lyrahna nodding sympathetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I know many people find it disquieting when their emotions are not their own.  I cannot stop it from happening, but I do try to keep my abilities at an appropriate distance.”  She told him, Pike supposing it was to be expected she would have that particular advantage on him.  He still wasn’t sure how to take it, but he could say with some certainty that it was a far preferable experience than he’d had in the past with those who had gifts like hers.  There was still something bothering him though, that he felt needed to be answered before he could move on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> you think my coming here would persuade the High Premier to move forward with negotiations?” Lyrahna tilted her head as she considered her reply.  She knew eventually she would have to tell him, but she would have to explain it well. When she looked at the Captain, she saw a man she did not want to cause a rift with.  His good opinion was important to her, though she struggled to find a reasonable answer as to why. She had only known him a few short days and their meetings had been equally as limited. She had chosen to remain away from him as they approached Celdorn because as loathe as she was to admit it, she would have been driven to distraction.  Through no fault of his own, the Captain of the Enterprise had invariably caught her attention in a way no one had before and the timing could not have been worse. However, despite her own feelings, Lyrahna had seen something in him that she knew would be of service to the negotiations he was escorting her to. She had not wanted to ignore that, simply because she was having the emotional reaction of a prepubescent girl; blushing at the sight of a handsome boy at school.  By now, Lyrahna had released his arm to lean against the rail returning her gaze out across the city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ordala is a proud woman, I think that much is obvious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did pick up on that.” Pike said in a droll tone, Lyrahna giving an amused laugh in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well-- Her pride and perhaps even her fear of making the wrong decision has caused her to lead her people to near isolation… I felt a reminder of what Celdorn has lost in its last few generations might help her come to the same conclusion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And my involvement helped with that, how?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ordala has not met a man of your caliber in quite some time, Captain…” She answered, Pike not above feeling a streak of pride at the comment from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t follow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you know, the decrease in the male population has become so significant that there are some women on Celdorn that have not even met one.  They are rare and revered, often matched with particular bloodlines in the hopes of continuing them until the issue is solved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Ordala?” Lyrahna looked at him thoughtfully. She had watched this man as he explained Starfleet to the leader of a planet.  Heard him speak of loyalty and service. He had been an effective representative of his own people. Now as he tried to understand the situation further, he showed that explorer’s spirit once more.  She was fascinated by him. She took a breath, righting her mind and continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know Indeyna is Ordala’s daughter?” Lyrahna asked him, turning to face him, not needing to be an empath to see the surprise on his face at the revelation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… I can see the similarities now, but I’ll admit I didn’t before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ordala was once married, a long time ago, to a man who had been promised to her when they were children.  She would never admit it, but she loved him deeply and by all accounts he was a good man; he was supportive of Celdorn becoming a member of a union like the Federation and encouraged Ordala to take the opportunity whenever it arose. His interest in exploration was well known.  Indeyna is a product of their union.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Starting to understand where Lyrahna was going with this, watching her closely as she told Ordala’s story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He died, defending Celdorn against an attack by an enemy, shortly after Indeyna was born… It changed Ordala.  Between her grief and fear she has been slow and almost opposed to allying with anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s understandable why she would be hesitant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes… But, today, she saw a man who was very much like her husband once was.  A brave man, with a deep belief in something greater than himself. Who has proven himself on more than one occasion to be as such.  And I think the message was clear to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You give me far too much credit, Ambassador.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am certain I did not give you enough.  And I am sorry for that.” She responded ardently, though Pike was beginning to see there wasn’t much for her to apologize for.  It certainly hadn’t changed his opinion of her. As he had seen in her notes for this mission, had seen in her negotiations, she saw truth in emotion, saw connections where others may not. She was smart with her gifts, not ruthless.  He saw her rub her arms as she leaned against the stone railing once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you cold, Ambassador?” she heard him ask, her mouth turned up into a smile and she shook her head no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merely chilly.  Were my mother here, she would be mortified I did not bring a jacket.  Unfortunately it didn’t go with the dress.” She said with a laugh, her bright emerald eyes full of mirth turned to him.  It was Pike’s turn to smile and he was happy to. When he looked at her, he felt a pull, leading him to her. It made him bold. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“This may sound forward, Ambassador--” He said, knowing it would sound that way but wanting to say it anyway, “You looked beautiful today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyrahna was grateful for the cover the darkness provided, unsure if the adolescent delight she felt was showing on her face.  She wasn’t about to admit that she took great pleasure in hearing him say that, knowing it was self-serving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain, I am flattered-- But,” she said leaning forward conspiratorially, “I’ve had to hurry through every door so I would not get caught in them.” She said motioning toward the long train of her dress.  “Hardly beautiful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pike laughed, “I’ll have to respectfully disagree then.” He said, her smile more thrilling every time he saw it.  He wasn’t a young officer, easily swayed by the pretty smile of a beautiful woman; Lyrahna was something different and for the first time, in a long time, he felt a connection with someone that went beyond initial attraction.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I was told you would be the one bringing me to Celdorn, I wasn’t sure to expect.” She told him as he joined her, leaning back against the railing so he could see her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes two of us.” He responded, Lyrahna letting out a less than dignified snort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you thought I would be an ancient Vulcan, quoting the tenants of logic with no sense of humor?” She teased Pike looking at her with a sheepish grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> crossed my mind.” He told her, seeing her face and realizing she bore a similar look to his. “Wait— what did you think I would be?” He pressed, the Ambassador laughing and covering her eyes with her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A… seasoned and perhaps intractable Starfleet captain, who doesn’t take kindly to new Federation Ambassadors…” she answered, Pike feigning surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you didn’t know what to expect?” He responded, his mischievous tone utterly disarming. He was certainly not what she had expected and she couldn’t have been more relieved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I should have seen it coming.” She agreed, despite the humor between them, the ambassador straightened and turned to face him once more.  He saw her searching for something in his eyes and he could tell she was questioning, but he couldn’t pin down what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> grateful, Captain.” She finally said and he knew she was being honest with him, which he was beginning to see he valued a great deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it helps the Celdornians join the Federation… If it helps you… Then I am happy to be here.” He said, meaning every word of it. Lyrahna went quiet, honestly not knowing what to say, though so many ideas ran through her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, you don’t have to find the words.” He told her, offering his arm once again to take them back inside, a new day was coming and ample opportunity to find the words. Lyrahna took his arm, invigorated by the contact but it did not alleviate a sudden revelation. She stayed quiet until Pike had brought them to the rooms that had been prepared for them. They stopped before the doors of Lyrahna’s quarters and separated, turning to each other, Lyrahna distracted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Ambassador?” Pike asked, the red head looking up at him, recovering and giving him a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sorry— I must be more tired than I thought.” She said a little too quickly, Pike certainly not convinced but not wanting to press the issue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then I’ll say goodnight, Ambassador…” He said, getting ready to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think you should call me by my name now?” She asked, Pike turning back and looking at her with an expression that sent a shock through her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night— Lyra.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>